generalsrotrfandomcom-20200222-history
United States of America/Strategy
The USA is about quality over quantity. It utilise either a powerful specialized unit to deal with designated roles such as or Pathfinder and Microwave Tank or a versatile unit that can tackle multiple roles such as Humvee and Viper. This versatility carries on into a match with competent defenses and units, as well as an individual battle drone or targeting drone available for each manned terrestrial vehicle, which either provide an MG and repairs or improve fire-rate and vision range respectively. This faction can utilize a battleplan system, allowing one to amplify a certain element of their forces; be it attack range, damage dealt or defensive armor. Thus U.S. forces can always meticulously prepare for a certain battle situations. USA also develop high-tech laser in their arsenal. These lasers have become a major use as it can defend incoming balistic projectile such as missile or rocket as a PDL (Point Defense Laser) or as a weapon like the Avenger. Of important note is also the great versatility and competence of American air power when fielded effectively. From helicopter gunships to bombers and transports, the USA can bring many air assets to a battle. Upgrades are available for purchase that specifically target improving these various aircraft. However, these units is much more expensive than their counterpart thus they must be handle properly. Losing one or more of these is a heavy blow to USA. Infantry In terms of quantity, the USA possesses the least number of infantry types in the game. There are only 4 types of infantry available with their hero unit, Colonel Burton, while Pathfinder and SEAL requires General's Promotion point to unlock. Though more expensive compared to other factions, the USA fields the most powerful infantry units in the game. Their basic infantry units, Ranger and Missile Defender, are more powerful compared to their counterparts while Vanguards are versatile and Javelin Team specializes on destroying tanks from a long range. If Covert Forces is unlocked , the US gain two new infantry types which are Pathfinder, a stealthed sniper and SEAL, an anti-infantry and demolition unit. Another General's Promotion, Veteran Company can be unlocked to produce Rangers, Missile Defenders and Vanguards at Veteran rank, making them quite powerful. Their hero unit, Colonel Burton, is a very effective anti-ground unit, which can also perform demolition. Vehicle The USA possesses a wide variety of vehicles and tanks in the battle. While not powerful as the Russia and China nor as fast and cheap as GLA, nor as advanced and multi-purpose as ECA, US vehicles come with their own unique twist which separates them from their counterparts. All vehicles are capable to be upgraded with either a Battle Drone or Targeteer Drone. Battle Drone gives the vehicle a small anti-infantry weapon and repairs the vehicle if damage is sustained. Targeteer Drone increases the rate of fire of the vehicle, it's also able to greatly increase the visual range of the partner vehicle. These drones add a perk for the vehicle to improve their combat efficiency and survival with a price. Promotion plays a key role in the armor and air divisions. If any vehicle with a veterancy gets destroyed, it releases a pilot which enables to pass its veterancy to most vehicles, tanks, even aircraft. This doesn't work on drone units. Armored Company General's Promotion unlocks the Paladin Tank and Patriot SAM along with the Composite Armor upgrade. Air The USA is considered as the ruler of the sky. Unlike other factions, USA can field air units much earlier. USA possesses wide variety of helicopters for different situations. Comanche is one of the best anti-ground attack helicopter that can also upgraded with Stealth Coating, which greatly increases its survival and harassing capability. Viper is loaded with powerful anti-air missiles, and a group of them can deal a huge amount of area of effect damage with Rocket Pods, which can decimate unprepared enemy blobs. US planes also outperform their counterparts. The Widowmaker defines the air superiority while the Nighthawk can demolish bases without heavy anti-air support, and it's permanently stealthed. Like the vehicles, ranked US air units release pilots when shot down, which they can pass their veterancy to the unit of choice. Unlocking Air Mobility unlocks the nimble Little Bird and big Starlifter along with the Support Aircraft Armor upgrade. Drone The USA's exclusive unit, drones play an effective support role for USA players. While drones are weak and situational, once upgraded with Advanced Drone Warfare, their combat effectiveness is significantly improved with self-repair capability and new abilities. Being remote-controlled/unmanned units, however, drones cannot gain experiences, which means they cannot get any promotion in combat. However, they are cheaper than most standard units, as well as being immune to toxin and radiation hazards, making them quite useful as an early and mid-game support before your large units come to the fray. Category:Subpages Category:Faction strategies